pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Flameseeker Mage
*cough* Hello. -FlameseekerMage 11:16, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Hello. Andy 11:34, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::Hey! [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 11:52, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Your vote on... this care to explain? have you ever ran this? the groups are far enough apart for arcane to get recharged, and the groups die fast. the way you worded your comment sounded like you just decided to make something up. --ʞɹɐp soɐɥɔ 13:44, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Not always recharged in groups in forge, and if it has you're slow. Votes are relative and her comment refers to new builds which are fasssssterrrrr (my initial impression of that build is it is better than cryway, whereas yours is just a subpar version of old cryway) [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 13:49, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::Faster because all the record holding guilds use it. thats like not even 1/3 of the players who fowsc, and so what if its an old version, it works and since not all are sucessful with roj it is a better variant --ʞɹɐp soɐɥɔ 13:52, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah fair enough, the builds existance is justified, but its still not better than manlyway. [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 13:55, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I ran a similar variant a few days ago I made with my guild, prolly a bit worse because we had problems when we left one necro at the griffons. And Arcane Echo wasn't always available to cast which meant less damage and mobs started to scatter (we used 1 RoJ monk and DF on a necro). Anyways, the test run was 30min (right when the conset ended) whilst the test run for manlyway was 22 min. --FlameseekerMage 15:08, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::::I like having variants to choose from, but naturally, I can't rate 2 builds the same if they yield different results.--FlameseekerMage 15:13, 21 June 2009 (UTC) We are teh champions |4min Kathandrax Lvl 3 Nubcakes should've blanked out professions on party panel >.> Edit: Professions blanked out --FlameseekerMage 19:33, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :isn't there more than 1 level in kathandrax? sooo you got 4 minutes on the last level. Not the whole run. Drahgal Meir 19:46, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::^ ? btw it look similar to manly fowsc ʞɹɐp soɐɥɔ 19:48, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :::Lies. Anyways the whole run doesn't take more than 10min, level 2 is almost entirely skipped except for the key boss. --FlameseekerMage 19:52, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Um but its still not a 4 minute run, thats 2.5 times as long. Unreal, thats because it is. Drahgal Meir 19:55, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Whatever, that's how we keep track of records. Pic of the last level because it's supposed to be harder than the rest. I'll take a pic of the other levels some other time. --FlameseekerMage 20:00, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yeha people measure dungeon speed by the last level for some reason. Not sure why, but there you go. /highfive for the manliest alliance in the game [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 21:36, 22 June 2009 (UTC)